Thaddeus the Genovision Assasian
by NeoGenesis2013
Summary: Thaddeus is a young man of thirteen. He is an orphan and lives in the town of Genovese. He nurses the hope of becoming a Genovesan assasian, and when choosing day comes he can't be any less happy. But as he is assigned tasks some are not as easy as he thought. Please Review
1. Chapter 1

Thaddeus was a young Genovesan. He was an orphan his father had been executed and his mother had died giving birth to him. He had been raised by his uncle, Cownac, and today was the day he was to be chosen to begin training as a genovesan assasian. It was never easy to become an assasian. Thaddeus had known that. But the wages were worth it. Being raised in the streets and alleys of Genovese had made him tough and wary. Now that he was thirteen he was savoring his opportunity to become a Genovesan assasian.

He awoke with a surge of excitement, realizing this was choosing today. He dressed in his normal attire. A black tunic and black breeches. He hated wearing these clothes but it was required of him. But, once he became an apprentice assasian he would do away with these wrenched clothes and acquire the purple robes of a Genovesan. The choosing was to take place the meeting hall of Genovese. That was were the assasians were assigned their prey. There were four classes he could enroll in. The classes were, shooting, knive fighting, agility, and the ability to blend into a crowd. Whatever class he enrolled in though, he would learn to be competent in all these skills, but the skill he chose was what he would specialize in.

His ambition was knife fighting. He had struggled with himself over unseen movement or knife fighting, but since he was already decent with a knife he chose to specialize in it. He walked up the stairs to the meeting hall door. He opened it and stepped inside. The meeting hall was round room unfurnished except for a wide table and chairs. Most of the boys were already there. He chose a seat at the end of the table and plopped down there. After all the boys had filed in a burly man stepped foward with a long piece of parchment. " Alright I believe everyone in his here", he began, " Ok, let's start.". They boys lined up. They were about fifteen of them. The burly man began to call out names. After what seemed like hours he called, " Thaddeus, come forward." Thaddues stepped nervously in front of the trainers. " Your ambition is?", he asked, " Knife fighting Thaddues replied in a shaky voice. A thin man stepped forward and studied him. He had an array of daggers all different sizes at his belt. After about five minutes he said, " Accepted, be at my house by eight o clock tomorrow." He let out a sigh of relief he and sat down with the other apprentices.


	2. Chapter 2

Thaddues got up early he next morning. He dressed quickly and set of for Zarani's house. He had learned the knife masters name after he had been chosen yesterday. He would spend most of his time on knife fighting lessons, but he would take other lessons too. He approached the steel doors of the Zarani's house. He must be very wealthy he thought to himself studying the house. Suddenly he realized the door was opened and a voice had said " Come in ", twice already. He stepped over the threshold into a cozy room with a crackling fire.

Zarani sat at the head of a small table. " Sit ", he ordered. Thaddeus scuffled over to the table and sat in the chair opposite him. " So, I understand that you are an orphan and long to be an assasian", he said. Thaddeus nodded uncomfortably. " And ", he continued, " Your Ambition is to be a skilled knife fighter." Thaddeus nodded again. " Ok then, we may as well get started." He beckoned Thaddues to follow him and they walked into a bigger room. " Today I'm going to be showing you the knifes we use and their primary uses", he said. He pulled out a large broad dagger. " This one is what we call our combat knife ", he explained, " We use it as our main close quarter weapon." " And this one" he continued pulling out a small knife, " Is our parva knife, we use it to get into small chinks in armor or occasionally throw it." " Understand?", he asked. Yes sir, Thaddeus said. " Then lets see how skilled you are with a knife."

They walked out the door of Zarani's home and hiked into the forest were they found a clearing. They were small targets placed around the clearing. " Let's see how you throw with the parva knife", said Zarani. Thaddeus took the knife, and drew his arm back and aimed. He threw it in one smooth action and watched as it flipped end over end toward the target. " Not bad, said Zarani. Thaddeus flushed in pride and studied his shot. He didn't hit the bulls eye, but not bad for someone with no training, thought Thaddeus. " Now let's see how you far with the combat knife." He took out two carved wooden knifes from his belt. "I've made these to be about the same weight and balance as the combat knife", explained Zarani. " Now take your stance." Thaddeus crouched studying his opponent. They circled around the clearing, knives at the ready. Thaddeus stepped in and cut quickly at Zarani. He blocked it with ease, then with the quickness of a snake hit him harpain the hand with his practice knife, causing him to drop it. " Don't worry, it's just your first day", he said after seeing the disappointed look on Thaddeuse's face. After he was finished with the day, he was assigned a bunk with the other knife fighting apprentices. He gladly accepted it falling on the bed, exhausted.

Word Definiton. Parva= Latin word= small.

Please Review! :)


End file.
